Loose Ends
by E.A. Scott
Summary: Peter Parker has aged dramatically and can barely do what he used to. He has married MJ and has a kid. But when Venom returns, how will this change Peter's life now? Please R&R
1. Prologue

My name is Peter Parker and to most, I am known as Spider-Man. It has been 6 years since I was ever needed. And in those years, I have been able to finish college, marry MJ, and have a child named May. I am now age 29, and I am aging faster than ever. I soon might just have to give up being Spider-Man. I mean, May is already showing signs of my powers, which she must've inherited from me. I'm a part of the Avengers now. I've always wanted to do that. But Tony and Cap aren't getting any younger either. Nick Fury is close to death too. He's what – 58? Well some age around there. Anyway, I'm thinking about leaving New York and going to the country like North Dakota or something like that. But there's one small problem, Venom has returned and is probably out for my blood. I just hope I find him, before he finds MJ and May…


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Today is May 18. I start out the day by doing a morning patrol of the city. Nothing bad seems to be going on, so I head back to my house while trying not to wake up MJ and May. I get back just in time as MJ is about to get up.

"Morning, Tiger," she says with a slight chuckle.

"Mornin' MJ." I say with glee on my face.

"You went out on a patrol this morning didn't you?" she asks.

"What? No." I say sarcastically.

MJ looks at the clock along with me. It says 9:43P.M.

"Should we wake May up?" she asks.

"Nah. We never get time to ourselves anyway."

"Yeah right." She says.

"Ok. I'll wake her up." I say.

"Thanks, Tiger." She says as she kisses me.

I go to May's room to wake her up. Her red hair glistens in the sun just like her mothers'. I smile at the sight and wake May up.

"Hi little girl." I say smiling at my daughter. She smiles in response. "Wanna eat pancakes now?" I ask her. She nods. "Okay, lemme go make 'em." She nods again

"She's up MJ!" I yell across the house.

"Okay." She says.

As I walk to the kitchen, something that hasn't happened in a long time has happened, my spider-sense starts to tingle. This is a feeling I haven't felt in quite a long time. This means that either a friend or a foe could be near by. Either that or something else is about to happen.

I shake the feeling off and then it starts to appear again. Now I know that something is up. But I have no idea where it is coming from until I'm approached by a familiar voice.

"Peter Parker?" The voice says. I turn around and see that it's none other than the one and only Nick Fury.

"Holy crap. Fury is that you?" I say.

"Why yes it is Peter." He says with a slight smile on his face.

"What do you need Fury?" I ask.

"Peter, we've – we've seen Venom." He says with a look of regret.

"Wait – The venom, as in Eddie Brock Venom?" I exclaim.

"Yes Peter._ That_ Venom."

"But I thought he was dead."

"Well he's obviously not."

"When was the last time you guys saw him?"

"Yesterday. We saw him leaving the Stacy residence."

"Gwen…"

"So, if I were you, I suggest that you go check up on her."

"And do what, say 'Gwen you've just been visited by a once thought dead man. Did he by any chance tell you where he was going?' It's not like that Fury. I haven't spoken to the girl in almost 3 years and don't plan on doing it anytime soon. Plus, I've got a family now. I'm supposed to be making my daughter breakfast, not conversing with my washed up director of S.H.E.I.L.D. When I joined the Avengers, I didn't expect this to happen.

"I'm sorry Peter. I had no idea."

"It's alright. But lemme tell you this, and pass it on to Cap, if Venom really is back, These are my last day as an Avenger."

"Alright Peter. I mean, it's been your choice all along." Fury says as he exits my house through the kitchen window.

'I should really check this out. What if Eddie is back.' I think to myself.


	3. An Old Friend

I arrive at Gwen's house after making breakfast for May. But instead of going as Spider-Man, I go regular Peter Parker so that I don't raise suspicion. I just hope that Eddie hasn't done anything to her – _yet_ anyway.

When I get to the house, I look for Gwen's bell number on the apartments tenant list.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy. Ah, there it is." I say

I ring the bell hoping that Gwen will answer. And thankfully, she does.

"Hello?" She says.

"Gw-Gwen? It's Peter."

"Parker? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come up? The matter can't be discussed here."

"Yeah. Sure." She says as she buzzes me in.

When I arrive in the house, Gwen Doesn't let me come in.

"What do you want Peter?"

"Listen, You're not gonna believe me when I say this but, Eddie's not dead."

"Wait, did you just say that Eddie Brock is not dead? That's impossible!"

"Apparently, he was last seen here, at your apartment. Do you know anything about that?"

"No Peter I don't." She says with a quivering type of look.

"Gwen, don't play that crap with me. I can tell when ever you're lying. Now I'm gonna ask again. Did Eddie Brock come by here?"

"Yes. Eddie came by here. I'm not sure why, but nothing seemed wrong with him. He looked completely sane."

"You know he can deceive people Gwen."

"Yes I know."

"Did he say anything about me? Or my family?"

"Not at all Peter."

"All right. But if he does come by here, you need to tell me immediately. You understand?"

"Yes Peter."

"And remember, try to avoid any contact with him."

"Ok Peter."

I quickly leave her house and think of where ever else Eddie would go. Then, I popped into my head.

"Our Lady of Saints Cathedral." I say to myself…


	4. What the hell was that?

The church gives me bad memories. Of when I got rid if the symbiote, and accidentally gave it to Eddie, God those memories haunt me. But there was no way I could forgive myself for doing what I did to him. I got him fired, stole his Girlfriend, and even humiliated him in front of the entire city. He must really hate me, considering how many times he tried to kill me. But I just don't know how you can hate someone for that long. But I just have to try not to pick a fight with him – that is, if he's there.

I walk into the church and look to see if anyone is at the altar. Then I see someone wearing an all black hoodie.

"I hope that isn't him." I whisper to myself as I approach the hooded figure.

"Hello?" I ask the figure as I approach the figure.

There s no reply.

"Hello?" I ask again.

Once again there is no response.

Suddenly, a priest walks out onto the altar and starts to look at me as if I was delusional.

"Might I ask who you're talking to?" He asks.

"That person on the hoodie, Father." I say as I point to the figure.

"Who are you talking about?" He says as if I was lying.

"The person right –." My voice cuts short as I touch the figure and it suddenly turns into a black mist and fades away. "Never mind Father."

"Alright. Now you have a good day son and may God be you."

"And with your spirit." I say as he smiles back at me.

I quickly continue to search the church in hopes of finding something. This leads me to where I got rid of the symbiote, a long time ago. I look at the place in horror as if I had just seen a ghost.

I look up at the part of the tower where the event had mostly taken place. Then I slowly notice that something black is slipping down the wall of the tower. I quickly realize that t is the symbiote I had gotten rid of 6 years ago.

"Eddie." I say as I look up again and catch a glimpse of a black figure as it shortly disappears from my angle of view. It obviously must've seen me too.

I quickly run out of the church to see if the figure had gone on a nearby building.

Luckily, I see it latch onto a nearby building.

I go around the other side of the building and climb up quickly, so I can catch up to it. When I get to the top of the building, I see the black figure about to make the jump to the next building.

"Not this time you won't." I say as I rush across the building and jump to the next, just in time to catch up it.

I watch as the figure looks back at me for a second then falls to the next building. I do the same. When I am least 20 feet away from it, I release a web that sticks to the figures back, but I'm not strong enough to keep my balance and the figure drags me toward the edge of the building where it jumps. I watch, as the crowded city streets below barely seem to notice anything.

I quickly turn my attention to the situation where I am about to crash into the building in front of me. I let go of the web and shoot out a new one which brings me up to the top of a flagpole.

I quickly lose sight of the figure, but I have a feeling it will be back. Suddenly, my phone rings. I slide down the flagpole and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Peter," It's MJ who doesn't sound too happy. "Where are you? It's been two hours since you left the house."

"I'll be right there. Just gimme a few minutes." I say as I start to swing a web to the next building…


End file.
